Mal Away
by Raven862
Summary: Life seems like things couldn't get better at Auradon. That is until a few magical mishaps occur and a bad accident. That nearly landed one of Mal's closest friends in the hospital. Due to Audrey's harsh words and her guilt, Mal decides to leave Aurodon and start a new life. After discovering a new threat that could hurt her old home. She takes it upon herself to put a stop to it.
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of another beautiful day in Aurodon. Since after the Neon lights ball, they all had a blast and were all in a good mood. Even though they still had to go after CJ Hook, but Ben already is taking care of it by sending the guards to search and go after her. At least that's is being taken care of. But other then that the Aurorean girls all apologized for accusing the VKs for everything that happened that night. Things are going to be a good and as normal it could get at Aurodon. Now things are starting to let up for all of the descendants and it seems like that say things will turn out alright.

"So Mal I was kinda thinking that I should either go all Aurodon or all VK or a mix of both?" asked Evie "Since I don't know if I should stick with my old style or go all Aurodon. What do you think?"

"I think that you should stick to your roots and wear all VK." said Mal listless on Evie's fashion dilemma and looking at her mom's old spell book "Since our style is becoming a trend already. Heck even Audrey was happy wearing a VK dress last night at the Neon lights ball. Just stay true to yourself."

"Hmm good thinking thanks Mal." said Evie getting her isle of the lost outfit the one she wore at the first day in Aurodon when Ben made his ploclamation. Which it wasn't very long until both girls are ready to start on their new day at Aurodon prep. They soon left the dorm room and headed straight to the hall way where Jay's and Carlos's dorm is. Since they always meet each other there in order to walk together to Remedial goodness class. Sometimes Freddie joins them but most of the time it was just the four enjoying each other's company and their new life in Aurodon. They soon found the boys exiting their dorm room and then turned to see the girls heading towards them.

"Hey Guys." said Mal greeting the guys instantly as they see them.

"Hey girls ready for class?" said Jay returning the greeting to them.

"So ready." said Mal determined to already to get this day started.

"Hey there Evie!" said Carlos trying to sound really cool and casual. But at the same time trying to be his normal self. "I mean hey- I mean Evie- I mean do you want to hang out after school today? I created a new invention that you might like that could benefit everyone in Aurodon in general. Which includes you and I mean especially you. Plus if it's not that then I was wondering if you would like to maybe go to the library and do homework. Then maybe hang out later what do you say?" Which it resulted in both Mal and Jay secretly high fiving each other. Since they knew that Carlos had a crush on Evie for a while and they've both been secretly helping him and encouraging him to ask her out. It took the very moment after the coronation but it was finally done. The two of them hope that Evie would say yes. Evie quickly giggled at her first ever friends's awkward invitation and then turned guiltily at Carlos and nervous on how he would take it.

"I'm sorry Carlos but I promised Doug to meet him later today and work on our homework together." said Evie apologetically and blushing at the sametime "Though I would like to spend some time with you. But right now it's not a good time so please excuse me." With that Evie rushed off without even waiting for the rest of her friends to catch up. As soon as she was gone, the three other villain kids immiediatly let out their reactions. Carlos quickly looked down to the ground full of disapointment. While Mal just groaned and stomped her foot on the ground full of frustration and Jay just slapped himself in the face. It's preety clear that the three of them are pretty upset on what just happened. As they were focusing on what just happened, Freddie came around the corner and came just in time to see the three of them's reactions. Freddie immediately guessed what must have happened and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what must have happened and due to Evie's absence it confirms her suspicions to be correct.

"So I'm guessing that one of you guys are going through some girl trouble?" said Freddie surprising them form the back. Which caused the three of them to turn and see that she's behind them "So which one of you guys is having the hots for Evie?"

"Freddie please tell me that you didn't see all that." said Carlos instantly already worried that Freddie might know about his biggest secret that only Jay and Mal knew.

"Relax I'm not going to tell anyone of your little crush on Evie." said Freddie "So how long have you had a crush on her? Plus how did you managed to keep it a secret this long?"  
"Look he had a crush on her for a while now." said Mal immediately "We've been helping Carlos gain his confidence and ask Evie out. But apperently it backfired since she has other plans."  
"Ouch now that's harsh." said Freddie "Now here's a tip the only way you can get Evie to like you is give her time. Since she's spending time with boring old Doug a lot, he likes her and who knows what her feelings might be. She might just be excited to have someone who likes her for just being Evie. Soon the excitement might fade and then she might see that she have feelings for someone else which might be you or someone else. But it's most likely going to be you."

"Great thanks." said Carlos gloomily and then he left the hallway as fast as he can to class. Secretly he hopes that Freddie was right and Evie needs time to see her feelings and would have feelings for him. After Carlos left, there was an awkward silence between Mal, Jay and Freddie. It was Freddie who broke the silence and start up a conversation.  
"So is he always this gloomy when he doesn't get the girl?" asked Freddie "Plus not to mention this is really getting awkward."

"Yes he does especially since Evie was his first ever friend and ever since Doug came along. Carlos realize his true feelings especially when it comes to the lack of spending time with her. He soon began to realize his true feelings for Evie and trying to find ways to impress her and to win her over. But it's an epic fail."  
"We've been helping him find ways to build up confidence and ways of winning Evie over." said Jay "So far we've been doing a terrible job of achieving that or at least Carlos is." Which Jay's comment causes both girls to role their eyes at him.

"But anyway let's get going to Remedial goodness before Fairy Godmother kill us for being late." said Mal "We're just lucky that we all have the same class right now." With that all three of them raced to their class. Hoping that they weren't late for class. Soon the three of them made it to Remedial goodness catching their breaths. They noticed that both Carlos and Evie were sitting in there usual seats and fairy godmother was ready to teach them. But they noticed that the three of them weren't alone. In fact a teenage boy wearing a mix of red and gold was sitting behind Evie and next to Freddie's seat. Along with having bright red hair that sticks out like Mal's and Evie's hair. Once the three of them arrived he noticed them and quickly heads towards them.

"Mal,Freddie,Jay it's so good to see you guys again!" said the boy happily "When I heard that all of you turned good and I thought that maybe the five of us villain kids can finally become friends. Isn't it crazy that I just arrived last night and people are already starting to make me feel at home?"

"Wait slow down Arnie why and how are you even at Auradon in the first place?" demanded Jay. Which Mal put her hand on her face shaking her head full of guilt. Since before moving to Auradon she and Arnie weren't exactly the best of friends. In fact Mal might have intentionally gave Arnie a harder time than most of the other villain kids combined in general.

"Hello you three as you can see Arnold here just transferred and given an opportunity to join Auradon." explained Fairy godmother "Ben and Evie here thought that he should come here-."

"Ms Fairy godmother mam, you can just call Arnie." interjected Arnie "Plus Evie talked Ben into letting me come here and be good without getting beaten up and get away from aunt Drizzilla. You know you really didn't have to do that Eves."

"It was no problem Arn, ever since your mom disapeared things had been preety hard on you." said Evie "I just thought that you might want to return back home to Auradon. Plus I'll be there to help you every step of the way." Little do the six of them knew was that Carlos was listening in to the conversation and already knew of way to at least spend more time with Evie.  
"Yeah you know Evie if you want someone to you know help you help Arnie I can do that if you want." said Carlos.  
"It's fine Carlos. I think I can handle this on my own." said Evie "But thanks, though you can hang out with us if you want." Which it immediately made Carlos happy. Though he might have to spend time with Arnie but it was better than nothing.  
"That's sounds perfect thanks Evie." said Carlos instantly and Evie instantly returned the smile once she saw how happy she made him. But then Carlos quickly hurried over to his seat and silently hoping that Evie doesn't figure out about his feelings towards her.

"Ok now let's start class. Since we have a lot to go through today and I would also like to ask all of you to help Arnie catch up with all of the matiereal from his other classes and make him feel comfortable in his first few days at Auradon prep." said Fairy Godmother. With that class already began to start. Things became really quiet in the room apart from Fairy godmother's explaining to the class on how to be courteous and polite to strangers without making a rude comment on their appearance, income or background. Which is kinda ironic and annoying for most of the VKS in the room especially due to the fact that they sometimes have to face it due to some Auradoneans when they first got there. But other than that things became really awkward between all of them especially to Mal, Evie, Carlos and Arnie. Due to past relationships and current ones, hopefully they might be able to resolve their differences as soon as possible. Both Freddie and Jay noticed that the four of them looked completely uncomfortable and more focused on their own problems then the lesson itself. They don't know how it would happen, but both of them hope that they all would somehow work out whatever they are facing. But little did they knew is that relationship problems were the least of their worries.

* * *

 **In Jane's and Audrey's dorm room**

Things weren't looking so bright for the two girls especially Audrey. Since she was in the middle of an angry argument with her boyfriend Chad and it was pretty heated. Jane didn't know if she should go in and stop the argument or just stay where she is and hope that they resolve it or at least leave/ move it inside the room. So that way she could go to class and won't get in trouble because of this.

"Audrey I wish that you would stop being so difficult!" said Chad "I already told you why I chose- I mean couldn't make it to the party last night, especially with that VK messing up the party. I'm surprise Ben didn't send the other one back to the isle."  
"Probley because Ben, Mal and the others are forgiving and Freddie seems and probley is really sorry. Though that is according to Ben she is." said Audrey unsure of what she's saying towards Freddie. But quickly turned angry again at Chad "But anyway that's no excuse why you stood me up last night. Now tell me the truth why didn't you come to the Neon Lights ball last night or at least told me ahead of time that you won't be able to come."

"It's because..." said Chad and was trying to think of something that could convince Audrey that could make her understand and keep her wrap around his little finger. "It's because that I was thinking why do you have to be so soft."

"Wait what do you mean by soft?!" demanded Audrey angrily "You think that I can't be tough?!"  
"No I didn't mean that necessarily." said Chad immediately "I meant that you've been spending a lot of time with those villain kids and it's clear that they're a negative influence on you. Plus I don't think that we should be seeing each other."  
"What?! So basically you just want to break up with me for me spending time with the villain kids and I'm not tough enough for you. Well I'll prove it to you that I can be as tougher then you'll ever be." Which her statement automatically made Chad laugh so hard that both girls quickly turned annoyed and frustrated at the same time.

"I would really like to see that. Sleeping Beauty's daughter actually being tougher then me." said Chad laughing so hard that he can hardly breath "Now that's a laugh. I'll see you at lunch later today alright?" With that he left the room and headed to the hallways laughing harder than he did in the room. Which it made Audrey more angry at Chad and determined to prove him wrong. After Chad left,Jane automatically went towards her roommate and notice that she wasn't at all ok for what just happened between her and Chad. So Jane decided to make the decision to go over and talk to Audrey.

"Audrey are you ok?" asked Jane ready to be there for Audrey and be the friend she needs at the moment. But unfortunately for Jane, Audrey doesn't seem to be enjoying her company or at least not carring that Jane's trying to be there for her.  
"Do I look like that I'm alright?!" she yelled at Jane "Now my life is ruined because my boyfriend is thinks that I'm not tough enough and now treating me like dirt!" Which her dramatic expression of feelings automatically made her both nervous and annoyed at Audrey's boy trouble. Normally she wouldn't tell Audrey her opinion and be so blunt. But due to the situation itself and things between Audrey and Chad became so strained that it's ridiculous.

"Audrey maybe you and Chad should take a break... A permanent break." said Jane instantly "Since it's clear that your relationship with Chad is terrible and not worth your time."  
"Excuse me, Jane you know how much he means to me!" said Audrey defensively "Honestly if you had a guy you like and are now dating then I would have supported you even if I wouldn't like him."  
It's not about wheather or not I like Chad or not. It's about the way he treats you and that you deserve better." explained Jane "Chad can be a real jerk to anyone especially to girls and VKs. I just don't think that you should be seeing him that's all."  
"Jane do you think that you can come talk to me in order to just treat me like if I was your child!" yelled Audrey angrily "Need I remind you that I am a princess and you are just a fairy."

"Well techinically my mom happens to be Fairy Godmother the head mistress of this entire school and one of the most powerful fairies in history along with Maleficent. So I'm not just a fairy and plus I'm trying to be your friend. You're making it harder and harder for me to be one." said Jane as calmly, defensively and patiently as she can be "But anyway Chad isn't as charming as you would think. He once manipulated Evie into doing his homework and nearly got her in trouble for cheating. Speaking of cheating, did you know that he once dates two girls at the same time and they found out during a lunch conversation due to him texting them at the same time? What do you think of that?"  
"I think that you should just leave me alone and stay out of my romantic relationships!" said Audrey angrilly "Honestly Jane I can't believe that you would go around telling me on how to live my life. You can't even get a date yourself probley because you're ugly both inside and out!" Before Audrey could say anything else she quickly noticed how hurt Jane looks. Before she could say anything or at least try to calm down to see what she've just done, Jane just left the room as fast as she can. Once the door slammed behind Jane, Audrey realized that she's not only endangered of loosing something as petty as a boyfriend. But something more valuable then anything Chad could ever offer her, a good and true friend. I have to prove to Chad that I can be as tough as him thought Audrey. Along with making it up to Jane somehow. But little did she knew that she wasn't just endangered of loosing one friendship. She's endanger of loosing all of her friendships altogether.

* * *

 **Ok here's the first chapter of Mal away, I hope that you like the first chapter. Ok here's somethings to clear up before some form of debates going on or insults. First of all the events of both Maleficent and Cinderella 3 are canon in this. I'll be having some of my own twists to explain how it can be for Maleficent's case due to the fact that in Descendents Maleficent is still evil and wingless and Mal doesn't have her own pair of wings. Which I'll explain that in future chapters and this will have a Carlos, Evie and Doug love triangle. Since I sorta ship Evie and Carlos ever since reading The Isle of the lost. Which I wish their relationship played out in the movie or Wicked** **World, maybe Descendents 2 we could see it. Anyway** **anything that happened in either season 2 of Wicked world, The next two books in the Isle of the lost series, and Descendents 2 isn't canon in this fanfic. This fanfic takes place in it's own universe and not trying to ruin Descendents in anyway. Since I'm also working on multiple fanfics along with my own personal writing an update might happen every month or other month. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and see you in the next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once class ended the all of the Villain kids including Freddie and Arnie headed to the hallway to try to get a few things from their lockers. They're silent throughout all of this. Since they all had nothing to say to each other due to all of the problems that they are all currently facing due to their own feelings and the past. Freddie and Jay didn't know what to say that would help their friends situations or at least start up a conversation to make the situation less awkward for them.

"You know I like juicy drama as much as the next girl, but this is getting rediculous." Whispered Freddie to Jay "Since they need to talk to each other and deal with their troubles right now. It's that or we do it for them."

"I know but what do we do without making the problem any worse?" Said Jay "Since we could actually wind up making the problem even worse for them. From what I know about girls or at least Mal and Evie is that Carlos should give her some time in order to win her over. Plus Mal did treated Arnie badly back at the isle, so things are obiously pretty awkward between them and maybe we should let the two have some space and to talk this out hopefully."

"I can't wait to see them work it out already." said Freddie "Since this is getting ridiculous as it is. I need to see one of those two pairs actually talk to each other about something in general." Before Jay had a chance to respond, he noticed that Ben was heading right towards them. Jay quickly came up with a plan on how they all could just resolve their problems or at least for the moment and it can lead them to take care of solving their problems by themselves. But Jay knows that he might need Ben's unintentional help to try to get them to at least talk to each other for at least this moment.

"Hey Ben." called out Jay and it immediately grabbed his attention and headed straight to the villain kids. Which Evie then noticed and immediately turned to Mal and got her makeup kit out ready to beutify her. Which Mal immiediatly became disgusted at the very sight of the box.

"There's no way I'm going to put on makeup or at least not in the middle of the school's hallway." Said Mal immiediatly "Plus if it's about Ben, he's going to have a conversation with the six of us. Not give me all of his undivided attention and ignore all of you guys. Plus he's going to like me for just being me not on how much make up I have on."  
"Well he is your boyfriend." said Evie "I just thought that you might want to beautify yourself before you go up and talk to him."

"Look if I ever get into makeup and if somehow Ben becomes a bad boy friend and only cares about only for my looks. Then you're more than welcome to dump that entire box on me with everything in it." Said Mal "But until then, just let me handle my romantic life." Before anyone could respond, Ben came towards them.

"Hey Jay and everyone what's up?" Asked Ben noticing that all of them were together and supposibly getting ready for their next classes.

"Oh I just wanted to say hi and all that stuff." Said Jay "Plus how's it going? Ready for the big Tourney game next saturday?"

"Yeah I'm so ready and I'm guessing that you're ready too due to how you were in practice yesterday." Said Ben "How about you Carlos? Ready for the game?" It immediately captured Carlos's attention and a distraction from his feelings towards Evie.

"Yeah sure I'm so ready." Said Carlos really uneasily. "All I need is some extra practice and I'm ready to go." It immiediatly got Mal's attention, since she can tell that he's still upset about what happens earlier today.

"Great." Said Ben failing to see that something is clearly bothering Carlos and turned to Arnie "So how's you're first day been Arnie? Is it easy adjusting to Aurodan? Since judging from ever since I'm letting kids from the Isle of the lost live here it wasn't easy but it can be obtain."

"Well I'm doing alright. I mean this place is so much better than the Isle of the lost that's for sure." Said Arnie "I mean people have been really nice and I still have to focus on catching up on my classes and I'm making sure that I don't get lost for trying to find my classes. But other than that it's been- Wow!" Which he starred at someone that was coming across the hallway. Once they notified his reaction, the six other descendents turned to see what's Arnie is staring and they were instantly surprised at what Arnie is amazed at. Audrey is walking down the hallway with her head high and angry. She's probley still mad at Chad for what happens earlier in the dorm room.

"Who's her?" Asked Arnie pointing out to Audrey "She's the prettiest Auroadon girl that I've ever seen." Once he said that all Arnie could do was stare admirably at her. Which it automatically got her attention, but Audrey just dissed with a huff and angrily walked away.

"Well technically she's the only Aurodon girl you have ever seen." said Freddie with a smirk "Plus just so you know she's already taken by your so called cousin, Chad Charming." Which it caused Arnie to be a little disappointed on that fact.  
"That girl is Audrey my mom's cursed sleeping victim's daughter. Plus trust me Arnie she's defiantly not your type." said Mal "Unless you're into at times spoiled little princess and besides your a villain kid. Audrey has a thing towards us and get her mad then... you really don't want to know what would happens if you get Audrey really mad."  
"Oh well that's a bummer." said Arnie immediately "I was kinda hoping that we would hang out and maybe get to know each other. Since judging from the looks of her she could use a friend not a boyfriend."

"Look Arnie just because you think you saw good in the four of us. It doesn't mean that it works for everyone." said Evie "Since Audrey is a little too self centered and if things don't go her way... It can be really bad especially if it's something Chad related or anyform of boy trouble."  
"Maybe you guys are all wrong about her." said Arnie "Since I know there's good in her, I can feel it. I'll see you guys later, since I have a class to get. Can I sit with you guys for lunch?" Before Ben could get a chance to answer, Mal took the lead at the convesation.

"Yes of course you can sit with us for lunch." said Mal instantly "Everyone is welcomed at our table as long as I'm around."Which it got the four other villain kids to look and exchange looks to one another. Since they never expected Mal to accept Arnie of all people to sit with them. Especaily after how she treated him at the isle and they knew that Arnie went through a hard time because of it.

"Uh thanks Mal, I guess I will see you guys for lunch." said Arnie and with that he quickly walked away from the group. Which from their interaction it immediately got Ben's attention and made the four other villain kids immediately surprised.

"So did something happened between you two back on the Isle or..." began Ben. But soon quickly got interjected by his own girlfriend.

"Yeah we aren't exactly friends back at isle and let's just say that I was one of the main people who bullied Arnie a lot." said Mal "But I'm totally going to make it up to him by being really nice to him and somehow become Arnie's friend and hopefully earn his forgiveness. See you guys later." With that she headed to her next class and Mal knew that she needs to fix this situation no matter what and show Arnie that she've changed for the better.

* * *

 **Durring History class**

When Mal arrived she quickly took her seat next to Lonnie in the front who professor Cogsworth assigned for Mal to sit with in order to help catch up on her work and to make her feel comfortable to ask for help either to himself or Lonnie whenever she needs it. Which Mal manage to make it one of her best subjects and chose to sit there ever since. (Since after Aurodon prep was founded he decided to apply as a teacher to educate students. Which both Beast and Belle supported the idea and let him work with them durring students' day offs and breaks. Along with giving him a good teaching profession and promote him to a professor.) Though the class was pretty small compared to other classes at Aurodon. For staters there were only 13 other students besides Mal and Lonnie in the room.

"Hey Mal, how is it going?" asked Lonnie friendly "Since you kinda look trouble that's all." It immidiatly got Mal's attention and got her tired by just thinking about it.

"I'm ok though once you meet Arnie and find out about our past then you'll see what's 'troubling'" said Mal a little tiredly and annoyed. As usual she became sorry for Mal, since ever since she found out the VKs formal lifestyles she gained an understanding symphaty for them and is willing to be there whenever they need her.  
"Hey whatever happened between you and this Arnie I know that you can fix it. Since if you can save Aurodon many times, you can totally fix this." said Lonnie but then suddenly grew curious and confused at the same time when she saw something. "Is that Arnie over there talking to professor Cogsworth?" Which it resulted in Mal quickly turning to see what was Lonnie pointing out and immediately saw Arnie talking to Cogsworth and immediately hope that professor Cogsworth doesn't decide to put him next to both Mal and Lonnie. Since she's really nervous when it comes to dealing with him and making it up to Arnie about the past.

But unfortunately Cogsworth was thinking that it might be best if Arnie sit next to both Mal and Lonnie. Since the tables can only fit 3 people and the only tables that were available is the table that Mal and Lonnie were sitting or Audrey's table. Cogsworth knew like all the other staff members that it might be best if they keep the villain kids apart from Audrey. Since she made it clear that she doesn't trust them and plus Audrey is usually tardy and was horrible of history unless it's her parents' story or her current boyfriend's. But at least she preety much master Cinderella's and the former king and queen's story pretty well. But it's probley not going to help Arnie learn anything except how horrible his mom was to Cinderella before she reformed and what happens if you unintentionally gives Audrey a hard time. Which Cogsworth made his decision even though there wasn't that much of a choice and lead Arnie to both Mal and Lonnie. Which it unintentionally made Mal really disappointed and nervous all at once.

"Good morning girls, as you can see we have a new student joining us today." said Cogsworth "So I'm going to assign Arnie to you two and I want you two to try to make him feel comfortable and help him in anyway that you can. That is if you're willing to do it, though we really have no choice since it's that or we put him next to Audrey. Which I really don't want to do it because of you know..."

"I see what you mean professor Cogsworth and we would be happy to have him at our table." said Mal immediately before Lonnie could get a chance to answer and with that Arnie took his seat in between Mal and Lonnie. Which it caught Lonnie by surprise since she never though that Mal could be so ready to try to make things up with anyone she hurt back at the isle.

"Uh thanks Mal." said Arnie sitting next to them not knowing whether or not to be happy that Mal has changed her attitude and is more friendly or a little worried of her. But all he knows is that he trust Evie when she told him that Mal has changed for the better and is willing to give her one more chance.

"You're welcome and if you ever need anything all you have to do is ask and I'll be more than happy to help in anyway I can." said Mal. Which Arnie quickly gave her a quick smile and Lonnie couldn't help but grin at the sight that the two of them are starting over and possibly a friendship.

Soon class started and things were running smoothly that is until Audrey came in a half an hour late into class. Which she didn't even brought a note to excuse the tardiness. Though Cogsworth decided to let her off just this once due to the fact that he missed placed where he put his passes to send her out to Fairy godmother's office and he doesn't want to disrupt the class anymore than it already just been disturb from Audrey's unexceptionally. Honestly thought Cogsworth this girl gets more self absorb and more disrespectful for the rules and others by the minute. It's like I'm dealing with the teenage girl version of Lumire, but even he was more tolerable than Audrey. With that they continue class and things were running smoothly despite Audrey's abrupt interruption and Cogsworth continued the lesson. But things began to get out of hand when there was a bit of an incident. As all of the students were going to start some group work that Cogsworth had them do in order to give them a better understanding of the material he just taught them. Things were going really well in Mal's,Lonnie's and Arnie's table.

"Wow this is really interesting. I mean a queen with the ability to freeze anything and accidentally froze her entire kingdom, who knew that could happen to a hero." said Mal.

"Yeah and that talking snowman sounds so cute and I really love the sisterly bond that they both shared was extremley heartwarming." said Lonnie "What did you think of it Arnie?"

"I think it's really interesting and I can't wait to see what other things that this class has in store and hear more about how heroes won the battles against their villains."

"Especially if we hear more about any wicked battles or mishaps with some form of magic since that seems to interest me the most." said Mal as she was talking excitedly little did anyone noticed including Mal herself was that Mal's hand is starting to glow her infamous green and then the next thing everyone knew was that the magic from Mal's hand accidentally hit the person that was sitting behind their table and that person was Audrey. The magic immediately caused he hair to stick up into the air like if there was a balloon pulling up. Which it resulted in everyone staring at her and some even began to laugh at Audrey. Fortunately for Mal, Cogsworth saw what happened and knew it wasn't her fault. But unfortunately, Audrey didn't and was already fuming mad. It didn't help matters when she thought it was a good opportunity to prove to Chad wrong about her. Which no one could stop her from the little den she's going to make against Mal.

"What is you're problem?!" yelled Audrey angrily "Just because you're mom cursed my mom in some sleeping curse doesn't give you any right to mess up my hair! In fact you shouldn't even have the right to even be allowed to use your magical powers for evil at all!"

"Look Audrey, I'm really-" began Mal but couldn't finish due to Audrey not letting it slide and letting Mal apologies for her little mistake.

"I'm not taking sorry for an answer!" said Audrey angrily "I'm tired of my family constantly being a victim of your famillies's history of evil and I'm not going to tolerate it any longer. Do something like that or I'll"

"Audrey what is the meaning of this?" exclaimed Cogsworth really angrily "Don't you have any idea how disruptive this scene you just displayed?" Which the whole class knew that Audrey is really on thin ice especially if she made Professor Cogsworth mad.

"But Mal purposely-" began Audrey to Cogsworth. But didn't get to finish when he interupted her.

"I saw everythiing and I know that it was all an accident. I know that you are upset, but that doesn't excuse you in making such a display disturbing this very class." said Cogsworth "You've been reacting this way to our new students ever since they got here and you never accepted their background and who they really are as people. Which I'm sorry to say that you left me with no choice but to send you to Fairy Godmother's office." Which all the Aurodon kids gasped because for the first time in Aurodon prep's history Audrey is being sent to Fairy Godmother's office and they all were having a front row seat on seeing it.

"What?! But professor Cogsworth that would ruin my perfect record!" exclaimed Audrey "You can't do this!" While Audrey was whinning about why he shouldn't send her to Fairy godmother's office. He managed to find his passes next to his pocket watch and quickly wrote a note on it. Then he went to the classroom door and pushed it open, along with holding it for Audrey to go through.

"Well I just did." said Cogsworth and already knowing her defeat Audrey she gave a huff and angrily marched out the door. After they all watched her walk away. Once Audrey is gone then Cogsworth closed the door behind her and then the class went back to work. Mal couldn't help but feel guilty of what she accidentally did and figured that maybe this was a one time thing. Since her magic never went out of control before and maybe it just the only time it will happen. Mal knew that she have to figure out how did it happened and have to now try to make it up to both Arnie and Audrey in one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the rest of the day, things seems to be ok. Though lunch is going to make things take a turn for the worse. Mal sat down with her friends at their ussual table and quickly noticed that a couple of people were missing that ussually sits with them. Both Jordan and Ally are missing, but a quick glance and she noticed that they are with Audrey at a different table. She's safely guessing that they must have heard what happened and was trying to help Audrey calm down after what happened earlier. Though they are not getting a chance to do so because Audrey's annoying high class princess friends are too busy flattering her. Though between them and Audrey, Mal would pick Audrey, since the daughters of Giselle and Princess Amber But Mal quickly noticed that Jane wasn't there and now that Mal is thinking about it she didn't see Jane last period. Which is concerning since Jane never miss classes unless it's some form of emergency or Audrey was holding her up for some reason. But before she could wonder where Jane could be. She was quickly joined by Arnie,Doug and and a girl with black hair with gold and pink stripe in her hair. That she didn't knew, but Mal did see her talking to other students before even to the ones you'd least expect.

"Hey guys, thanks again for letting me sit with you guys." said Arnie "Uh where's Ben?" Noticing that someone was missing from the group. Fortunately Mal already knew the answer to that question.

"He's with Fairy Godmother to discuss potentially making magic classes for whoever has magical powers in order to give us a chance to learn how we can control our powers and to think of a way on how to stop CJ Hook from potentially taking over." explained Mal briefly and hastily

"Wait CJ is also here in Aurodon and she's planning to take over?" asked Arnie. Which it made them all turn to one another, looking to see who would fill him in and before any of the kids that Arnie knew could respond and answer his question. The girl that was sitting at their table decided to answer that question for them.

"Yeah CJ basically snuck into Aurodon when Freddie first came. Which this story is getting really good and I can't wait till later today when I get a personal interview with Freddie herself to get the full scoope and then I'll talk to Ben since he was her kidnaped victim for the entire thing. Plus if you all could give me a comment of what you all were thinking during the whole experience then I'd be really grateful." said the girl really eagerly at the VKs "Since I'm trying to bring back the school newspaper "The Pixie Dust Report" and I'm trying to come up with a new story that could basically wow the whole school. Sorry I'm just so excited since I've been wanting to do something like this for a long time and-"

"This is Penny, Pinocio's daughter, who unlike her father always tell the truth and will be willing to tell the truth no matter what stands in her way." said Doug interjecting her "Along with having a dream of becoming a reporter and now wants to hang out with the VKs to see if she can find a new story."

"Along with maybe find some new friends out of this. Since I believe that we should give everyone a chance despite their parents' background and the reason why I didn't come to your table and hang out before is that I kinda had to help grandpa Geppetto's toy shop in order to help him due to aliing health." said Penny "But anyway can I interview you guys to do articleon life in the Isle of the lost what do you guys say huh?" Which all six VKs look at eachother awkwardly and not know what to say to the over excited friendly girl and before any of them could give a response. Then Chad for some reason came to the table.

Soon the next thing that all the students in Aurodon prep knew was that Chad 'accidentally' push some of his food on Arnie and it not only landed on Arnie. But it caught the entire school's attention and things were about to get from bad to worse. Especially how things might turn out from the two boys.

"Oh I'm so sorry, did I do something wrong?" said Chad with a smirk on his face "You know that I for one should know better not to dump food on people especially on VKs that are supposibly one of my stepaunt's kids." Which Arnie quickly stood up to face his step cousin and instead of doing something a new VK would do.

"So you must be my famous step cousin, Chad Charming." said Arnie friendly "It's so nice to finally meet you. I was kinda looking forward on us spending time together and Maybe try to heel our Stepfamilies' past." With that he pulled out his hand in an Inviting nature hoping that Chad would shake his hand and then they can all start anew. But unfortunately that's not the case and Chad just looked disgusted at Arnie with a smear on his face.

"Like if I would ever befriend a VK especially the son of one of the daughters of the women that caused my mother so much misery in her home." Said Chad full of disgust "How stupid do you think I am to fall for a VK trick like that?" With that he dumped the rest of his lunch on Arnie. It immediately caught everyone's attention and there were a mixed reaction. Some were laughing at Arnie, the kids that hate the VKs for their heritage, some kids that hung out or at least spoke to the Villain Kids like Jordan and Ally immediately felt sorry for him and the kids that literally are sitting at the same table with Arnie are really mad at Chad for what he just did especially Mal. Which she was going to deal with this once and for all, since she for one was starting to get tired of some AKs like Chad and at time Audrey constantly acting like if the villain kids are secretly making some form of a plot that could take over Aurodon and bully them for it. Mal believed that Arnie already faced enough bullying in the Isle of the lost and going to make sure that he's not going to face it in Aurodon prep.

"Hey why don't you just leave us alone?! We never did anything to you or any of your self-centered friends." said Mal angrily. Which her statement got Chad disgusted and annoyed at the purple haired girl and was ready to give her a piece of his mind.

"Execuse me who do you think you are? You think that you have the right to talk back to me with your status and you believe that it gives you the right to talk that way to me." said Chad "All I'm doing is putting him in his place and to make sure that he's stays there."

"Well all I see that the only thing you are doing to him is bullying him for no reason except for your own personal entertainment." said Mal angrily "A word of advice Chad, don't pick on anyone especially on any VKs or my friends or else..." Before Mal could get a chance to finish her sentence, her hands began to grow green and then the next thing that everyone knew was that a plate of Lasagna came flying towards Chad. Though he managed to duck from it in time before it could hit him. But Unfortunately it landed on the last person anyone would want to accidentally let their magical powers out of control and throw someone's lunch at.

It landed on Audrey and almost immediately she began to scream on top of her lungs like if she saw a monster in a room. In fact it was so loud that everyone immiediatly looked at her if she was in pain in anyform. But with that loud of a scream, then it's a miracle why the whole cafetiria didn't become deaf because of Audrey. From the look of things both Jordan and Penny knew that they have a scoop, so both girls got their phones out to try to capture the scene. Though Penny was taking pictures of the situation while Jordan was filming it. But that the least of their problems.

"Look at what you did to my hair?!" screamed Audrey angrily at Mal from her table. But before Mal could even get a chance to apologies. She flung a muffin at Mal, though Mal managed to duck in time before it could hit her. Though it did managed to land on Freddie and it made her a little angry.

"So that's how you want to be huh princess? said Freddie furiously. Then the next thing that they knew was that Freddie try to throw something back at Audrey. But it wind up landing on some other student began to throw their own lunches at each other and then the next thing that everyone knew was that the entire cafeteria with the exceptions of Mal,Evie, Jay, Carlos,Freddie,Lonnie, Arnie, Doug and Ally. Audrey was too busy trying to hit Mal and to make sure that her dress wasn't hit by any food being trown around. But soon to all of their surprise and misfortune Chad thought of a perfect way to get back at Mal and it was to be really messy.

"Food Fight!" yelled Chad with the biggest grin on his face and then the next thing everyone who was already throwing food then they began to throw it even faster than they did before. Both Penny and Jordan competed even harder to try to get better footage for their form of reporting media and are trying to beat each other at her own game as much as they can. Ally quickly ran under a table hopping that it was just a dream and to try to avoid the fight. Audrey grabbed some table cloth and began to cover her head and dress to try to avoid food falling on her. Doug quickly ran out of the cafeteria and began to run to Fairy Godmother's office to alert her and Ben of the situation. As for the other Descendents such as Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Arnie and now Freddie are trying to stop the fight as it was going on. The whole cafeteria fell into absolute chaos and it would take a miracle for it to stop.

* * *

 **In Fairy Godmother's office**

Both Ben and Fairy Godmother were hard at work trying to figure out the best way to try to find CJ and when to schedule the classes for anyone with any form of magical abilities. So far it seems to be a good meeting and they almost seem to have figure out the best solution for both of their problems. That is until...

Out of nowhere, Doug came into the room like if he was being chased by some villain or something. Both Ben and Fairy Godmother quickly hurried over to check if he's ok.

"Doug what happened?" asked Ben concernly "You look like if you just ran from some kind of street fight or something." Though things got more surpising once Doug began to speak.

"That's because I just came and escaped from a fight in the cafeteria." said Doug trying to grasp for his breath. Though from Doug's statement it caused some immediate concern for both Ben and Fairy godmother. Which they both knew that they need to get to the bottom of this and deal with whatever is going on.

"What?! There's a fight in the cafeteria?" asked Fairy godmother already concered for her students that are now in the cafeteria and now even more determined to find out what's going on.

"There isn't exactly a fight." said Doug trying to explain the situation in a calm manner "But there's a food fight happening in there as we speak. Fortunatly Mal,Evie,Freddie,Carlos,Arnie,Lonnie and Jay are trying to stop it right now as we speak. Though unfortunately they are failing terribly." Which from the very words "Food fight" it got both Ben and Fairy godmother to exchange surprise looks and knew that they have to put a stop to it and now surprise that it's even happening in general.

"What?!" Ben said almost immediately and then quickly got up. With Fairy godmother following that gesture. "We need to go over there and put stop to it." With that Doug left the room with Fairy godmother and Ben following him

* * *

 **Back in the cafeteria**

The fight was clearly out of control. All of the VKs were trying as hard as they can to try to put a stop towards the food fight. But as Doug have said that wasn't going well. In fact all of them were doing a terrible job of stoping it and they were getting worried of what might happen next if Ben or one of the staff members came in and saw the food fight and that mess. Then all of them knew that maybe they would think that the six of them and Lonnie started the food fight, but fortunately Doug probley told them everything and Lonnie will tell everyone the truth. Plus seeing how things are the cafeteria is a big mess that it would take anyone forever to clean it all up. In fact everything itself looks like a mess including the students who are all were covered in food. Especially the VKs and Lonnie since they were the ones that were trying to stop the food fight.

"Guys at this rate we're not getting anywhere. This food fight is getting totally out of control." said Evie "Who would have ever thought that most of the AKs would be causing most of this discruction?"

"Along with the fact that the villain kids and Mulan's daughter are the ones that are now trying to put a stop to it." said Mal jokingly, but then turned serious "But still this needs to stop and cleaned up before someone comes in and see this fight in action and the mess itself. Since if Audrey doesn't kill me then Fairy Godmother will to all of us."

"I don't think that she will do that because she'll have both of Jordan's and Penny's phones to see what happened." pointed out Jay as they turned and saw the two girls fighting/pushing each other in order to get a good picture or footage "Plus I don't think we need to wonder what Fairy godmother would do to anyone in this situation." With that Mal quickly turned to Jay.

"What makes you say that?" asked Mal immediately to Jay. But then to her surprised Jay began to point out to the entrance and noticed that the door is opening.

"Probley because she's coming in right now and going to see it herself." said Jay pointing out the most obvious fact. With that Fairy godmother came in, then Doug and then Ben. From the very look on their faces, all of the VKs and Lonnie knew that the three of them were shocked at the very sight of the cafeterria and it being a mess as a whole and all of the VKs and Lonnie trying hard to put a stop to it. Both Ben and Fairy Godmother knew that they need to put a stop to it right now. Which Fairy godmother got up and got a little closer to the rucas and pulled out her wand

"Bibbidi Bobididi Boo!" Yelled out Fairy Godmother pulling out her wand and it instantly got everyone except Ben, Doug and herself to freeze into place. Which the two of them noticed that the frozen students were trying to move, but they were so stuck into place that they failed immediately. With that Fairy godmother began to undo the spell and she managed to do so successfully and once everyone was unfrozen they all turned to Fairy godmother surprised at what just happened. The room fell into complete silence and it was't broken until Ally stepped up from under the table.

"Mitress Fairy godmother, mam, why do you have your wand with you." asked Ally wondering out loud "Since I taught that it would be back in the museum after the coronation."

"We all decided that it may be best if I had it with me at all times." said Fairy godmother "In order to avoid any more incidents or thefts. But that's not important right now. What important is that you all were making a childish food fight in the cafeteria and I would like to know what is the cause of it." But before anyone could get a chance to explain both of Audrey's friends and Chad stood up and literally point their fingers at Audrey.

"She's started it!" yelled all three of them immediately pointing towards Audrey and with that Fairy godmother immediately frowned and turned to Audrey.

"Why Audrey, I am very surprised that you would do something like this." said Fairy godmother sternly "You know better than to debility start a food fight no matter what excuse you may have." Once Fairy godmother finished, she was astonished by the very statement and her friends and boyfriend quick jump into honesty and now putting her under the bus.

"But Fairy Godmother, it was Mal who-" whined Audrey. But Ben cutted her off and was really defensive when he did.

"Don't try to blame Mal for something that was clearly your fault." said Ben defensively "I know you two have your parents' past between you. But that doesn't make it ok for you to accuse Mal for her mistakes." Mal couldn't help but feel that maybe it was her fault, since her magic was out of her control at her last class. Maybe it was her fault.

"It wasn't Mal, I filmed the whole thing and Mal wasn't involve in the food fight other than trying to stop it." said Jordan. With that Penny stood up and went to Mal's defense.

"She's telling the truth... For the first time ever in her life." said Penny though she did gained a scowl from Jordan "From the pictures that I took, it was Audrey who threw the first bit of food." That immediately surprised both Ben and Fairy Godmother.

"You two were filming the entire-" began Ben but then interrupted himself "Never mind, can we see your phones." With that both girls handed over their phones to both Fairy Godmother and Ben and they began to watch the video and look at the pictures. After looking at all of the evidence, Fairy godmother and Ben knew what to do with the situation.

"I would like to thank you girls for showing us this and your honesty. I will let you two off with a warning, but I am going to give you two a half an hour detention for documenting this rather than helping to stop it." said Fairy godmother which it caused both of girls to glare at each other angrily. But then Fairy godmother turned to Lonnie and the Vks. "Doug and all of you who tried to stop this fight, you all shown that you are all true leaders and decided to step up rather than to follow the same choices as your classmates. So I'm excuse you all from detention." It imiediatly made them all happy that they were let off the hook for this. Though Mal couldn't help but wonder if she was partly responsible and even if she was, she's starting to feel guilty of getting off the hook so easily.

"As for the rest of you all, you all are going to receive an hour detention for the next two months and I hope you all learned something from this. As for you Audrey you earned detention for four months and-" began Fairy Godmother. But before she could finish, the cafeteria doors began to open and out came the janitor. But once he came in, he immediately dropped his mop and bucket and gasped at the very sight of the cafeteria.

"Oh don't worry Greg, you don't have to worry about cleaning it." said Ben instantly "Since Audrey is going to clean up this entire mess." That immediately caught Audrey's surprise and she knew that she has to stop this from happenning because of her own selfish and how her hair and clothes afterwards.

"But Bennyboo..." said Audrey already starting to whine "That is no job for a princess and plus that would take forever." Which Ben quickly glanced at Fairy godmother, who nodded her head to give her permission.

"Then you better get started." said Ben grabbing the mop that Greg dropped and handed over to her and then he turned to the other students "As for the rest of you, you can go to your rooms or the bathrooms to clean up. We'll alert your teachers on your tardiness and for the ones who earned detention then we'll see you all back once class ends." With that all of the other students left the cafeteria to either their dorm rooms or the bathrooms to clean themselves up for class. As for Audrey, she began to get hard at work of cleaning the entire cafeteria. She tried to grab the janitor's attention in order to get out of her punishment, but the janitor was not falling for it and just left the cafeteria. With that Audrey gave the biggest groan she ever gave in her life and then continued to clean up the mess that she and mostly was her classmates especially Chad's fault.

* * *

 **Wow, now that chapter was** **crazy and at least Chad got what he deserved by getting detention... sort of. But anyway so sorry for the delay, I just had two other** **fan fictions to worry about and life just got in the way. But I'm going to try to update as soon as I can even if my life and my other responsibilities stand in the way. So want to know what happens next? Well you're going to have until chapter 4 comes out, since the next chapter is going to be really intense. So see you in the next** **update. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving Audrey to clean up the entire mess at the cafeteria. Both Evie and Mal made it to the girls bathroom before an entire crowd of Aurodon girls invade the bathroom and have the real fight of the century over the use of the mirror. But in reality everyone who was in the cafeteria that was either participating or stopping the fight were a mess. Though the two girls will find out that the least of their problems. Since once they came in they heard someone crying in the stalls and the two girls immiediatly exchanged worried looks.

"M, it sounds like someone is in here already." said Evie "But it couldn't be someone from the food fight. Since everyone either went there seperate ways or Audrey is busy cleaning up the cafeteria."

"Yeah, but there's only one way to find out who it might be." said Mal and then turned to the bathroom stalls "Hey is someone in here?" As Mal expected, they heard someone coming up from one of the stalls and then dare to say something.

"Go away!" yelled out someone behind one of the stalls. It immiediatly got both girls to exchange worried looks to each other. They both knew that they didn't need the stall to be opened or Mal to cast a spell from her spell book to find out who's in the stall. So Mal decided to take control of the situation and deal with it.

"Jane we know that you're in here." said Mal "So can you please come out and talk to us." Though both girls were immediately surprised once the door began to open up and out came Jane. But before both Mal or Evie could get a chance to ask Jane anything, she took over the conversation. Since she was too surprised of seeing on how Mal and Evie are appearing right before her eyes.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Jane immediately "It looks like if the entire school dumped their lunches on both of you." Which it got both of the two VKs to quickly realize that they were still a mess from the food fight.

"There was a food fight in the cafeteria and while we were trying to help stop it... We all kinda left in a mess. But luckily whoever helped stopped the food fight was left off the hook. Along with Fairy godmother and Ben gave everyone except Audrey a chance to clean up." Mal quickly explained "But it's nothing that my magic can't fix." As she was grabbing her spell book, Jane quickly realized what happened and it doesn't take a detective or a deep thinker to figure out who was responsible for the food fight. But before Jane could say a word regarding the fight and what may have happened Mal took the lead and took a hold of her spell book.

"Our apperence may be a mess, but clean us up and put my magic to the test." said Mal with that both Mal and Evie appearance looks like if they were in the bathroom talking to Jane this entire time and wasn't even aware if there was a food fight that happened a couple minutes ago. "Now that we're all cleaned up and we're all here, do you want to talk about why you were in here in the first place or do I have to spell you?" Jane immediately became nervous and backs away from Mal, which resulted in Evie making a quick elbow bump towards Mal. It resulted in Mal feeling the pain from the bump and Evie taking control of the situation.

"What Mal means to say is that we heard you crying when we entered and we also noticed that you skipped class earlier today." said Evie "You never skip class even if your life depended on it or Audrey locks you in a closet or something. So what's wrong?" But from the moment Evie mentioned Audrey's name, then Jane began to tear up again and all of the pain from what happened earlier in the morning came up again and the two villain girls instantly became concern.

"Jane what is it? Was it something that I've said just now?" asked Evie worriedly "If that's so I'm so sorry and-" Before Evie got a chance to continue on and tell Jane how sorry she was that she unintentionally hunted the girl. But Mal quickly realized that it didn't take a great detective like Basil or a creative thinker like Belle or princess Sofia of Enchancia to figure out who was responsible of making Jane this upset about something that made her miss class and make her this miserable.

"Evie I don't think that you need to worry about apologizing since it's not your fault." said Mal "Since I think I know a certain pretty pink princess that might have been responsible for all of this." said Mal and then she immediately turned to Jane "Don't listen to Audrey, what ever she said to you it's clearly not true. You are a wonderful friend who do not need Audrey's opion in order to be happy, just be you're true self and if Audrey doesn't like you for being that. Then she's not you're real friend and is not worth your time."

"I just don't know what to do because Audrey and I have been friends since we were five and she was always there for me." said Jane sorrowfully "Even though she once made me do all of her homework until our parents found out, there was also the time where she had me wear these dragon pijamas in order to cover up some secret that she has and she wanted to make it look that I'm the who wear them. There was also the time that she was so mad at Jordan for revealing some of her stuff bunnies collection and Audrey made me walk around all of Auradon carrying all of them. There was also the time that'" Before Jane could even have a chance to continue on, Mal took control of the situation and decided to find out more about their "friendship".

"Wait Jane hold up." interrupted Mal "How long have you been halping Audrey but wind up taking the blame for yourself?" That made Jane to think about it even more than ever and begin to question about her so call friendship with Audrey. Along with think of all the other times that Audrey has ever treated her like how a true friend would. Plus now that Jane is thinking about it Audrey has never treated Jane as if she was an equal even before the villain kids came to Aurodon for their perminant stay. Maybe when they were little kids, she was nice to everyone and might have been opened to the VKs if the proclamation had been made during that time. But as the years have gone by something has to seem to change Audrey to be the self-centered girl that she is today.

"Well to be honest Audrey has never treated me like if she was my best friend, in fact I don't even remember the last time that I did her a favor that doesn't have some kind of consequence afterwards." said Jane honestly and began to look down to the ground as she said that.

"Yeah I kinda figured that out throughout the time we were here in Aurodon." said Mal bluntly "Remember the time she tried to get you to use magic to make her hair spectacular? We all saw how well that turned out, especially when she made you post it for all of Aurodon to see. I would be very surprise if no one from the Isle besides myself, Evie,Carlos, Jay and Freddie have heard about it."

"Yeah that was pretty bad, especially after what happened before we went to your tent." said Jane admittedly "Audrey was so angry that if she had your magic then she would have banished me from Aurodon and turned me into a harmless animal like a mouse or something. Now that I think of it she always angry when it comes to any of my mistakes that could hurt her in any way." At that moment both Mal and Evie felt sorry for Jane and glad that they don't have a friendship like the one that both Jane and Audrey. But they both knew that something needs to be done right now because Jane can't keep up a friendship with Audrey if she's going to live her life happily until they graduate and live her life outside of Aurodon prep beyond that afterwards. Jane is now considered their friend despite what happened back in the coronation and all of the things that happened back at Family day. But aside from anything that happened in the past, Jane needs to experience true friendship right now before Audrey could bring her down any lower. From what Jane told them while she was in their dorm room, the only other friend she had aside from Audrey before they came to Aurodon was Ben and Lonnie. But even having them as friends didn't help face whatever challenges Audrey may have given her that made Jane the insecure shy girl that she is today. Evie already have a good idea on how to cheer Jane up and to get both Mal and herself cleaned up from the food fight earlier.

"Why don't you come to our room with us? Then we can give you a makeover and have some girl time." suggested Evie "So that way you can have sometime away from Audrey and give the three of us a chance to clean up."

"Are you sure that we should do that?" asked Jane nervously "Since I'm already going to be in enough trouble as it is and I don't want to you two into this anymore than you need to be. Plus you guys have class coming up and I don't want to get you both in more trouble then you already are."

"Hey her mother pratically inveted poisoned apples, while mine is the mistress and queen of all evil." pointed out Mal "So we kinda have a knack on getting ourselves in trouble. Plus we are still learning to be good and I think your mom and Ben will understand if all we're doing is trying to help cheer you up. Then it could count as automatic good deeds right?"

"Well I supposed that makes sense and I really do not feel like going into class. Especailly next period since Audrey and I share a class together and I don't think that I want to see her at the moment." said Jane as honest as she could be at the moment. "Since I bet that she's really mad at me at the moment and I wouldn't be surprised that she would yell at me the very moment that she sees me."

"Well Audrey is angry at me right now too. Audrey gets angry at many people for whatever petty reason that she could come up with and hated me for just being Maleficent's daughter." said Mal "But you don't see that bother me or I let it get to me. Audrey is just one of those people that says too much without even knowing all of the facts and even if she does know then she lets her temper, rank and attitude take over rather than try to make things right. Even if she's an Aurodn girl and daughter of a princess that my mom really hates."

"Plus you really wouldn't want to have my mom as your mom. Unless you want to be judged for your looks and have her tell you that you need a prince to be happy." said Evie "Come on it will be fun and plus we could use some girl time that isn't everything we have been through yesterday." With that it finnally convinced Jane to accept the two villain girls' offer. At that moment the three of them began to head over to Mal's and Evie's dorm. It may have been a hard day for all three of them because of Audrey, but they might as well have some time for themselves and try to forget about what went wrong that day. However little then what the girls knew or noticed that Mal's right hand turned green and a spark of magic came out. It hit the sink and it turned it on. The water began to flow nonstop to the point that it began to over flow. It also doesn't help matters that the girls closed the bathroom door after they left.

* * *

 **there, sorry that there was a huge major delay. I have been really busy and the fact I am now a college student and have many responsibilities now. Along with a new life that I am currently enjoying and thus at times keep me really busy at times. But despite how life keeps me busy, I just want you to know that I would never abandon this story. I am going to try to update as often as I can, but I can't promise that I will be updating it consistently. But I can promise to try to update as often as I can possibly can. But anyway what do you think will happen next? Will Mal be able to find out what is going on with her magic? What is going to happen to the girls durring their girl time? Well find out in the next update of Mal Away, see you in the next update. :)**


End file.
